Sergeant
Sergeants are the direct subordinates of the Commanders, and act as the link between the high command and the average soldiers and members of the Flight. They are held to a high standard of loyalty and excellence, and act not only as leaders, but also examples to those who follow them. Note that while Sergeant is a new rank in-game, Sentinel and Striker Sergeants have existed among the Flight for around 10 years, as long as the Commanders. Overview Sergeants are the link between the Commanders, and the majority of the Flight. In the Flight’s strict and regimented hierarchy, they take their orders from the Commanders, who in turn take their orders from the Primary. As such, Sergeants are expected to be obedient and diligent in seeing their orders to completion, while also showing initiative and leadership quality to ensure success, and to inspire those under their command. For most Flight members, Sergeants are the leaders they would interact most with, as they have less administrative duties and can focus their full attention on their assigned squad. Sergeants are expected to be loyal and excel at their duties so that they may act as an example; but they are often less “intense” and more approachable than the Commanders they serve under. Sergeants are also the people an average member would bring any concerns or conflicts to first; these would be then resolved by the Sergeant if minor, or forwarded to higher up the chain of command as needed. They also vet potential missions and perform research for their Commander as requested. There are three Sergeants serving under each Commander, and each Sergeant has their own squad that they are personally responsible for - this includes overseeing training and daily discipline. All Sergeants will assist the Commander in their duties as requested. While Commanders are responsible for the administrative organization, the day-to-day completion of tasks often falls to the Sergeants. Sentinel Sergeants under the Sentinel Commander: * Personally lead their squad on major missions * Arrange and assign patrol duties within their squad * Select teams for missions given to them by the Commander * Train new recruits assigned to their squad * Arbite small conflicts within their squads * Collect and compile reports from the Sentinels and present them to their Commander Striker Sergeants under the Striker Commander: * Personally lead their squad on major missions * Arranging and assigning teams for various missions given to them by the Commander * Selecting Strikers to accompany trade and political missions * Vetting Sentinels for potential recruits to present to the Commander * Training new recruits assigned to their squad * Arbite small conflicts within their squads * Collect and compile reports from the Strikers and present them to their Commander Flock Sergeants under the Port Commander: * Execute the Commanders plans by assigning gathering and construction teams * Act as ship overseers on trade missions as requested * Overseeing the training of new civilian professionals within the Flight by assigning mentors and tracking progress * Gather and compile reports of trade activity for the Commander * Oversee housing and briefing of the Galewinds while they are back at the Aerie * Make sure intel and orders reach all the intended recipients, whether Flock, Sentinel, Striker, Galewind or otherwise Requirements and selection Not just anyone can become a Sergeant, as they are held to standards similar to the Commander. They are chosen by the Commander personally, usually for their loyalty, service and history of good work and reliability. The Primary has final approval over all appointments, but will generally not overrule the Commanders decision without good reason. Sentinel and Flock Sergeants: * Must have been a member of the Flight for 5 years or more * Pegasi are favored, but may be a common horse, unicorn or pegasus. If hybrid, can not be part hippocampus. * Preferably literate Striker Sergeants * Must have been a member of the Flight for 5 years or more * Must be a pegasus or a winged pegasus hybrid. If hybrid, can not be part hippocampus. * Preferably literate Rank rewards 25: You are the mediator between your squad, and the Commanders. To aid you in your duties, choose a tier 1 talent early if you’d like. 50: Like the Commanders, you too must be prepared for anything. Receive a Shortsword and Bracers. 75: You have grown into your duties, and your people are stronger for it. Gain +15SP to either vitality or strength. 100: Familiars can be quite useful in combat, and so you have been granted one. If your familiar slot is empty, choose a Level 2 Vagabond (except Rare) Familiar to be your valiant companion. Category:Vagabonds Category:Ranks